


Family Dinner

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furniture shopping for Danny's new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Gen drabble written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for [](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bluedelft.livejournal.com/)**bluedelft**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“This one?” Grace pointed as they walked through store.

“That’s a little big, don’t you think?” While, yes, he wanted a table that both he and Grace could eat at comfortably, now that the new apartment would fit one; the table she’d pointed to could easily fit 6.

“What about holidays? Or when family comes over?”

“If we can get your grandparents to visit, we can take them to dinner.”

She sat at one chair. “But Uncle Steve likes vegetables. And Uncle Chin-” Grace went on, describing a _family_ meal, and Danny knew the big table was a done deal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laying the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635125) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor)




End file.
